Bardock's Story
by Lana3
Summary: Ever wondered what would have happened if Bardock hadn't died protecting planet Vegeta? The answer and more.... (Rewrite of the series with Bardock alive)
1. Default Chapter

Dragon Ball  
  
Bardock's Story  
  
The visions were swimming around in his head again. He could see his son, Kakarrot, growing up on a strange planet with customs that were nowhere near Saiyen. He'd been getting them ever since the leader on the planet Kannasa had attacked him. He'd said something about the gift of prophecy and reading minds, but everyone knew that that was a bunch of garbage. Then the worst of them all hit him. The planet Vegeta was in all its glory in front of him before it was blown to pieces. That tragic event combined with all of the scenes of his son caused his brain to go into an overload.  
  
"Whoa! Bardock's brain waves are going on the fritz. You better get him out of there Placthor." Malogga said.  
  
Placthor reached over and pushed the button on the front of the tank. All the rejuvenation fluid drained to the bottom, as Bardock opened his eyes. "Thank goodness you're alright Bardock. You gave us quite a scare. What happened?"  
  
"I don't know a nightmare maybe. Only this one was much more real." Bardock said exiting the tank, and taking the towel Malogga offered him. As he was getting dressed, Placthor continued on with his instructions. "I think it would be smart if you took it easy for awhile."  
  
"Yeah well no one ever said I was smart."  
  
"You have to have some kind of smarts or else how would you keep surviving all these missions that you accept?"  
  
"I just know how to fight really well. It doesn't take brains to fight. Speaking of brains, where's Tora? I thought I heard his voice out here."  
  
"They left for your next assignment. You were ordered to go to planet Mead by Frieza himself." Placthor said.  
  
"Frieza himself huh. It's about time we got the recognition we deserve. So they thought they could takeoff without me huh?" Bardock said taking off down the hallway.  
  
"Bardock wait!" Placthor cried trying to get him to stop. Bardock just kept running until a loud wailing caused him to stop. Bardock looked through the tiny window at the baby lying there. So this is my son. He thought.  
  
Wait. You have come here looking for psychic power. Well I have given it to you Bardock. Now watch as your planet is destroyed before your very eyes. The voice said laughing in Bardock's head. Bardock angrily shook his head trying to clear the awful image from his mind. It worked, for now anyway. Kakarrot huh. You see the visions to don't you. The baby then let out a terrible cry making Bardock's scouter go off. "Hnn. Only an average power level. Nothing special." Bardock said beginning his run down the hallway again. The baby just continued to scream.  
  
***  
  
Bardock landed on the planet Mead, and looked around with a smug look on his face. "Well it looks like they just plowed right through. Maybe I finally did teach them something about fighting. Well they're still here. Lousy bums, probably still celebrating." Bardock said flying in the direction his scouter showed power levels.  
  
Bardock never expected to see what he found when he landed. His friends were all littered on the ground, dead. "No. Pasha, Boardos. How could this have happened?"  
  
"B..bbardock.." a voice croaked.  
  
"Tora." Bardock whispered flying over to his friend. Bardock kneeled down and gently lifted his friend closer to him. "Tora what happened? These guys on this planet couldn't have done this to you."  
  
"Nah they were really easy." Tora laughed causing him to cough. "Seriously though Bardock, it was Frieza. He sent Dadooria and some of his lackeys on us. He wants all of us dead."  
  
"But why would he do that? I mean after all we've done for him. We took on the jobs that even his elite wouldn't touch and won!"  
  
"It's all true then. We really are becoming more powerful. Frieza's afraid Bardock. Afraid of you. Don't you see, he's scared of what you might become. Good luck Old Friend. I'm sorry that I won't be there-" Tora said as his eyes slowly closed forever.  
  
"Good bye Tora, you were my best friend." Bardock said taking a few quiet moments to morn. "So this is what its come to. This is our reward for all our years of service to Frieza." Bardock said as he took off Tora's white bandage and began to clean the blood off of his face with it. "We tried so hard to please Frieza. My crew….Boardos, Pasha…. So they thought they were too strong." Bardock said standing and surveying his surroundings. "Shugesh… I promise somehow I'll get them for this Shugesh. Even if I die trying. Frieza's taken our loyalty and paid us back in our own blood."  
  
Bardock's scouter then went off alerting him to a presence behind him. He turned and saw four of Frieza's Elite standing there glaring at him. "I thought there was a foul smell in the air. So you're the ones!"  
  
"Bardock you crack me up." The leader said laughing. "We had a good laugh with your crew earlier as well. You should have been there." Bardock's fists clenched in anger as the elites continued laughing. He took the bandage he had in his hand, which was now stained red from Tora's blood, and tied it around his head as a headband.  
  
"You're right I should have been there."  
  
"Do you really think it would have made a difference Bardock?" one of them mocked.  
  
Bardock just glared before releasing a cry and charging at the group and causing them to disperse. After five minutes of kicking and punching, Bardock landed on the ground exhausted, all of his enemies defeated. "That was from my crew to you. So those were some of Frieza's Elites. I can see why he'd be worried. Now what?" Bardock said as his scouter drew his attention to his left.  
  
"Unfortunate business isn't it Bardock?" Dadooria said landing a few feet from Bardock.  
  
"Darn right. Unfortunate for you Dadooria. Tora told me you were behind this." Dadooria just smirked and gathered his energy. Opening his mouth, Dadooria let out a blast so big and powerful Bardock didn't have time to dodge it. He was thrown back along with his friends' bodies and debris into a huge heap a mile away.  
  
"Hnn. That takes care of that lousy monkey." Dadooria said taking off. After he had flown for a while, Dadooria came upon something. "Hmm what do we have here? A Saiyen space pod huh. Why don't I mess with it just for a minute." Dadooria only had time to fire one small blast before an incessant screaming by Zarbon caused him to continue on his way.  
  
~  
  
A few hours later, Bardock awoke. Pushing his friends bodies off of him he stood. "I'll get that guy somehow, someway. For you guys. You weren't low class soldiers. You were stronger then most of their elites. I'll get them back somehow, I promise."  
  
***  
  
Frieza watched as the huge energy ball engulfed the planet Vegeta. Tremendous laughter escaped from his lips as the entire planet blew into tiny pieces. Once everything was settled, Frieza entered his ship and continued on his heading.  
  
***  
  
Bardock sat in his space pod flying at an enormously slow pace. "Stupid Dadooria. I know that he had to have something to do with the fact that my ship was damaged. Might as well settle in." Bardock said as his ship kicked in its hibernation stage.  
  
Bardock wasn't out long when the visions hit him again. Visions of his son fighting at all ages flashed across his view. The one who seeks the power of Frieza will never have it, but I have given it to you as a gift Bardock. So that you could see. See the horror of your end just as we did.  
  
What is this? What am I seeing?  
  
This is the future Bardock. This is the kid you've seen before.  
  
My son.  
  
Yes your son. He's growing up to be a powerful warrior just like his father. Train him well Bardock for he is the one that will redeem your planet's demise.  
  
Frieza couldn't…wouldn't.  
  
Do not worry Bardock for your son will have the power to defeat Frieza and save the universe, and you will be powerless to stop him! The voice said laughing as the planet Vegeta blew up.  
  
"Noooooooo!" Bardock screamed coming awake. Now arriving at planet Vegeta. A computerized voice called. Bardock reached over and opened his view shield only to find a field of rubble. "I'm too late. All my people. Wait Kakarrot. I have to get to Earth." Bardock said just managing to set in the course before the blood loss got to him.  
  
***  
  
Gohan was walking through the forest when a loud cry caught his attention. Following the sound, he came upon a naked little baby. "Oh my goodness a little boy. What are you doing out here all alone?" he asked picking up the little boy. A tail quickly uncurled from his body. "What do ya know a tail. Strange fellow. Don't worry I'm a little odd myself believe it or not." He said laughing.  
  
The baby then kicked Gohan in the nose. "My goodness, you're a little stinker. You should take it easy on me, I'm old enough to be your Grandpa ya know. Now let's see. Yes I think I know what to call you until I find out where you belong little fellow. Look how about I call ya Goku. Oh ya like that huh. Goku it is then." Gohan said bouncing the baby up and down causing him to laugh.  
  
~  
  
One year later, Gohan was out walking in the forest like he always was. "It's a beautiful day isn't it Goku?" he asked the little boy he was carrying in the basket he had on his back. The little boy just laughed in response. "Huh. Now what do we have here?" Gohan asked as he looked down the huge crater. "It seems to be some sort of space ship. I wonder who's in it?" Gohan mumbled as he carefully entered the crater.  
  
After examining the ship for a couple of minutes, Gohan finally reached out and touched a button on the front of the craft. With a hiss, the front of the ship opened up to reveal a very battered man. His clothes were in tatters and he was unconscious. "Oh my. Who do we have here?"  
  
"Daddy!" Goku said laughing.  
  
"So this is your Dad huh. I see the resemblance." Gohan said laughing. "Well let's get him home so that we can take care of his injuries." Gohan said easily lifting the man and starting off towards his house.  
  
~  
  
Bardock awoke with an immense pain in his chest. Groaning he opened his eyes to find that he was covered in bandages and not in his space pod anymore. "K..k..kak..arrot." Bardock managed.  
  
"Oh so you're awake huh. Goku don't bounce on him like that." Gohan said taking the one year old off of Bardock's chest. "Now what's this about a Kakarrot. I don't know anyone by that name."  
  
"Please you have to help me find my son. He was sent here I know it. Please I have to find him."  
  
"Calm down young man. I'll help you find your son, but first you have to get better. Now what's your name?"  
  
"Bardock. I come from the planet Vegeta, home of the noble Saiyen race. At least I did before Frieza destroyed it. Now the only thing I have left is my son."  
  
"Hmmm. Don't know what to tell ya young feller. Oh sorry Goku, didn't mean to ignore you." Gohan said picking him up and setting him on his lap.  
  
"Daddy!" Goku happily said.  
  
"K..kak.arrott!" Bardock exclaimed grabbing the child from Gohan. "Oh my son I found you." Bardock said happily cradling Goku to his bandaged chest. Goku soon quieted and fell asleep.  
  
"Amazing." Gohan said. "I've had that kid for a whole year, and I have yet to be able to make him go to sleep. It's like he was expecting your arrival or something. Hmm Bardock- Oops asleep. Guess I'll let the happy family sleep then." Gohan said covering up the two Saiyens and leaving to go train.  
  
~  
  
"So Dock had to watch as his friend Tora died after trying to stop the evil Frieza from destroying his planet."  
  
"Daddy did Dock make it back in time to stop Frieza from destroying his planet?" Goku asked as he sat all tucked into bed.  
  
"Sadly he did not my little Kakarrot. By the time he got there Frieza had already destroyed the place."  
  
"And so he went to find his son right Daddy. Just like you came and found me."  
  
"Yes, and now it's time for all little boys to go to sleep." Bardock said forcing Goku to lie down. He then pulled the covers up.  
  
"Goodnight Daddy." Goku yawned falling asleep.  
  
"Night Kakarrot." Bardock said leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.  
  
~  
  
Bardock and Goku watched with tears in their eyes as Gohan struggled to breathe. "My boys." He said with a smile.  
  
"Save your strength Dad." Bardock said.  
  
"No. I have to say this Bardock. My time is almost up and I wish to speak. Since you two have come into my life nothing has been the same. Bardock I've watched you turn from your angry, hate filled self to a kind and compassionate father. Never forget there is more to life then vengeance. Goku my little Grandson. I will miss seeing you grow into a fine young man. Train hard under your father and then seek out Roshi the Turtle Hermit. He was my master many years ago. You can learn a lot from him. Always remember that I love you both. Never forget me." Gohan said as he drew his last shivering breath before lying still forever. Bardock gathered his son to his chest and they both grieved.  
  
~  
  
"Again son. You're getting better, but don't let your guard down in any instance. Now if you can hit me, then I'll teach you how to fly tomorrow."  
  
"Really! Ok, but you better be ready." Goku said taking a fighting stance.  
  
"Oh I'm more then ready son. Bring it on." Bardock said entering a fighting stance as well.  
  
Goku let out a small scream and charged at his father. Bardock blocked every punch and kick. Goku landed the short distance to the ground and quickly reached up and punched his dad in the stomach causing him to double over from air loss. "Ha Gotcha Dad."  
  
"That you did son." Bardock wheezed.  
  
"That means you have to teach me how to fly! Can we do it now huh huh? Huh? Can we?"  
  
"Not today Kakarrot." Bardock laughed as his son shoulders slumped in defeat. "But we will first thing tomorrow morning. Now I think its time for you to take a bath while I get dinner ready."  
  
"But Dad I don't like baths." Goku complained as his Dad set him on his shoulders.  
  
"Tough luck little man. I can't have you running around and being all gross and stinky."  
  
"But I don't smell that bad." Goku said sniffing his armpits.  
  
Bardock just laughed at his son's antics. "You can't smell yourself Kakarrot. But I can and boy do you stink." Bardock said holding his nose.  
  
"Ahh Dad." Goku said laughing.  
  
***  
  
Bardock had just started working on his dishes, when his son burst through the front door. "Kakarrot, what did I tell you about opening doors?"  
  
"Always be gentle and never bang or slam them." Goku said lowering his head in shame.  
  
"Good. Now did you catch any fish today?" Bardock asked returning to the dishes still in the sink.  
  
"Yea I caught a really big one, but there's someone I want you to meet."  
  
"Oh and who might that be?" Bardock asked turning around. A young girl in her early teens entered the house. She had long blue hair pulled up into a ponytail. "Why Bulma Briefs what brings you to our humble home?"  
  
"Uncle Bardock?" Bulma said in surprise. "I didn't know you lived way out here." Bulma said running up and giving him a hug.  
  
Goku scratched his head in disbelief. "Daddy how do you know Bulma? I just met her today."  
  
"Oh sorry Kakarrot. Bulma is the daughter of Dr. Briefs. You remember me telling you about him right?"  
  
"Is that the guy you helped build stuff?" Goku asked.  
  
"Just build stuff. Why Goku if it weren't for your dad space travel would never be where it is now." Bulma said.  
  
"So Bulma you still didn't answer my question. What brings you way out here?"  
  
"Well Uncle Bardock, I'm looking for the Dragonballs."  
  
"Dragonballs? What are those?" Goku asked.  
  
"Well the Dragonballs grant wishes. If you collect all seven of them you can summon the great dragon and he'll grant your wish. My dragon radar says that there's one somewhere around here."  
  
"What do these Dragonballs look like Bulma?" Bardock asked.  
  
"Well they're small orange balls with different number stars in them."  
  
"Oh you mean like this?" Goku asked pulling out the four-star Dragonball.  
  
"What! Goku you have a Dragonball? Where did you get that?" Bulma exclaimed.  
  
"Grandpa gave it to me before he died. It reminds me of him."  
  
"Hey Goku, would you be willing to come with me on my quest for the rest of the Dragonballs? You can bring your Grandpa's ball with you." Bulma suggested.  
  
"I don't know-"  
  
"Oh go ahead Kakarrot. It'll be fun." Bardock encouraged.  
  
"Ok." Goku said happily.  
  
"Good. Now that that's settled why don't you stay with us tonight Bulma and you and Kakarrot can get a good start in the morning."  
  
"I'd love to Uncle Bardock."  
  
~  
  
The next morning Bardock waved goodbye as Goku and Bulma got into her capsule car and drove off. "Now Kakarrot you behave yourself and don't go getting into trouble." Bardock said as they got into the car.  
  
"Don't worry Uncle Bardock I'll look after him." Bulma said as they drove off.  
  
~  
  
"Hey Daddy I'm back!" Goku called running into the house.  
  
"Kakarrot what did I tell you about opening doors?"  
  
"But Dad I didn't slam it this time honest!"  
  
"It doesn't matter. How was your trip?"  
  
"Well Bulma and I found all the Dragonballs, but some Emperor Felong wanted them and we ended up in his dungeon. Yamucha and I got everyone out though. Daddy can I go train with Master Roshi?"  
  
"I don't see why not. I've taught you all I can. Train hard for me ok. How about we eat something and then we'll spar. I'm interested in seeing just how much you've learned."  
  
"Ok." Goku said enthusiastically.  
  
***  
  
"This is the World's Martial Arts Tournament huh?" Goku said looking at the huge building before him. "So what are we waiting for? Let's go fight."  
  
"Goku the fighting doesn't start til tomorrow." Krillin said.  
  
"Oh." Goku said stopping. "So what are we supposed to do until then?"  
  
"You are going to rest and concentrate about the upcoming battles tomorrow." Master Roshi said. "Now this is where I leave you because only the fighters are allowed beyond this point. Good Luck boys!"  
  
"Thanks Master Roshi. See ya tomorrow!" Goku called as he and Krillin ran into the building.  
  
~  
  
"Bardock what are we doing here? All I want to do is go home."  
  
"And we will. As soon as I win this martial arts tournament." Bardock said while continuing to do his push-ups.  
  
"But why are we here? I already know how strong you are, you don't have to prove anything to me."  
  
Bardock stopped doing push-ups and sighed. "I can't explain why but I know that I should be here. Besides I have a good feeling that my son will be here."  
  
"Your son? So I finally get to meet my stepson huh. Ok I suppose I could stay."  
  
"You know how much I love you right?" Bardock said pulling the woman into his arms.  
  
"Bardock get away from me you're all sweaty!" The woman exclaimed trying to wriggle out of his arms.  
  
"That never seemed to bother you before." Bardock whispered in her ear before kissing her neck. A loud cry then came from the other room.  
  
"The baby." She gasped fidgeting out of Bardock's arms.  
  
"Your daughter has the worst timing Mika." Bardock said.  
  
"Our daughter dear." Mika sie Bardock said coming back into the room carrying the crying girl. After a few minutes of trying to get the baby to stop crying Mika dumped her into her father's arms. "Here see if you can get her to stop."  
  
"Shh Rika it's ok Daddy's here." Bardock cooed down at the small child. Rika opened her eyes and saw here Father's face. She hiccupped once to stop her crying and yawning fell to sleep curling her little white tail around Bardock's arm.  
  
"I think she just wanted her Daddy." Mika said coming up beside her husband.  
  
"Yeah well I can't wait for her to meet Kakarrot. They're going to get along so well.  
  
~  
  
"Gee Yamucha sorry that you lost to that Jet Lee guy." Goku said.  
  
"It's ok Goku. Hey aren't you up next Krillin?"  
  
"Yep. Some guy named Bardock."  
  
"Hey Krillin while you fight I'm gonna go get something to eat ok?" Goku said walking back into the building.  
  
"Aren't you going to stay and watch Krillin fight Goku?" Yamucha asked.  
  
"Nah I already know he's going to win."  
  
"Well I gotta get to the ring. See ya around Yamucha." Krillin said leaving as well.  
  
Those two certainly are strange.  
  
~  
  
"Goku get your butt out here right now! Krillin's getting killed!" Yamucha yelled at the little boy.  
  
Goku calmly stood up and a look of concentration crossed his face. "Daddy!" Goku cried happily running out of the building to the arena.  
  
"Hey Goku wait up!" Yamucha yelled running after him.  
  
Bardock had just finished off his little opponent when a small red blur tackled him. "Daddy!" the little figure screamed hugging Bardock.  
  
"I missed you too son." Bardock said laughing.  
  
"Dad, son? Did I miss something?" a confused Yamucha said shaking his head.  
  
"Don't think about it too much or you'll hurt yourself sweetheart." Bulma said giving him a kiss on the cheek and then walking towards Goku and Bardock. "Uncle Bardock!" Bulma screamed as Bardock scooped her up into a giant hug. "Uh Uncle Bardock I can't breathe."  
  
"Oh sorry Bulma." Bardock said releasing her. "Hey I've got someone I want you guys to meet, come on." Bardock said picking up Goku and dragging Bulma along behind him.  
  
"Uncle Bardock?" Yamucha said as his eyes rolled back into his head and he fainted.  
  
~  
  
"Uncle Bardock slow down!" Bulma cried, she was cut off when she ran into Bardock's back. Bulma looked up and noticed a beautiful women standing in front of Bardock. She was Bulma's height with curly brown hair. Her features were very delicate, but intelligence shown in her eyes.  
  
"There you are Bardock. I was wondering when you were going to come and find me."  
  
"Sorry Mika. I got a little distracted."  
  
"I can see that." Mika said laughing. "Well are you going to introduce me?"  
  
"Oh yeah." Bardock said blushing. "Kakarrot, Bulma this is Mika. My wife."  
  
Oh she's just perfect for Uncle Bardock. Bulma thought. "Nice to meet you." Bulma said stepping out from behind Bardock's back.  
  
"Oh my Miss Briefs the pleasure is all mine."  
  
"Just Bulma please. How did you meet Uncle Bardock?"  
  
"He and I worked on a project for your father together."  
  
"Oh." Bulma said quietly starting to think.  
  
"Daddy does this mean that she's my Mommy?" Goku asked quietly.  
  
"Why don't you ask her." Bardock whispered back.  
  
Goku shyly walked up to Mika and tugged on her pant leg. "Yes what is it Goku?"  
  
"Are…are… areyoumymommynow?" Goku blurted out in a rush.  
  
Mika bent down to Goku's level and looked him square in the eye. "I would be honored to be your Mom Goku." Goku's face lit up in joy and he launched himself into Mika's arms. Mika gladly picked up the little boy who began chattering away at his new "Mommy".  
  
Bardock smiled at the two of them until a cry from the stroller next to Mika was heard. Bardock reached into the stroller and took out the crying baby. "Ah is Daddy's little angel upset?" The baby immediately stopped crying.  
  
"Who's that Uncle Bardock?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Bulma Briefs meet Rika sie Bardock, Mika's and my little girl."  
  
Bulma looked at the tiny baby in Bardock's arms. "She looks a lot like you Aunt Mika." Bulma said.  
  
"Thanks." Mika said blushing.  
  
"I have a little sister?" Goku asked.  
  
"You sure do. Do you wanna hold her?" Bardock asked.  
  
"Yeah. Down please Mommy." Goku said. Mika set Goku down and Bardock handed the tiny baby to Goku.  
  
"She's pretty Daddy." Goku said.  
  
"Yeah she is."  
  
"You don't have to worry about anything Rika cause I'm gonna protect ya." Goku said softly to the baby in his arms. Rika giggled and grabbed at Goku's nose causing him to laugh as well.  
  
***  
  
"Are ya ready Rika?" Goku asked the little girl. Rika looked up at her brother and laughed.  
  
"Up Rot up!" She happily squealed pounding her little fists on Goku's chest.  
  
"Ok you asked for it." Goku said shooting off into the air. Rika squealed happily as Goku flew in loops, did somersaults, and all other sorts of acrobatically feats. Rika happily laughed in her carrier strapped to Goku's chest.  
  
An angry voice soon stopped their fun. "Kakarrot sie Bardock you get down here right now with your sister!"  
  
"Uh oh busted." Goku whispered to his sister. Goku landed before a very upset Mika.  
  
"Goku what did I say about flying with your sister?"  
  
"Not to do it unless Daddy is with me."  
  
"And what were you doing?"  
  
"Flying Rika without Dad."  
  
"Goku I hate to do this, but you know the rules. You're grounded for one week."  
  
"One week, but Mom-"  
  
"No butts mister. Now march your butt back to the house. Oh and no Krillin, Bulma, or Chichi."  
  
"Yes Mom." Goku said walking towards the house with his head downcast.  
  
"Fly Rot?" Rika asked.  
  
"Not right now."  
  
"Oh." Rika said pouting.  
  
~  
  
"So how do I summon ki again?" Rika asked.  
  
Goku sighed. "First of all you have to find the power in yourself. Once you do that all you have to do is reach out and touch it. Then you can form it into any form you want with your mind."  
  
"Ok." Rika said closing her eyes in concentration. Soon a purple ball of energy formed in her hands. Rika tentatively opened an eye and looked down at the energy in her hand. "I did it I did it!" she excitedly exclaimed.  
  
"Good. Now let's see if you can apply it to what I've taught you about fighting." Goku said with a glint in his eye.  
  
~  
  
"Kakarrot I was wondering if you- Hey where are you going?" Rika asked. Goku didn't say anything; he just jumped out of the window and took off like a shot. "That darn Chichi." Rika mumbled. "I swear if he isn't fighting or eating he's with that stupid girl."  
  
***  
  
Goku was out training as usual when something tackled him from behind. "Ha I gotcha Rot!"  
  
"Not for long." Goku said latching onto the figure, pinning her to the ground, and then tickling her. "Do you give?" Goku asked over the loud laughter.  
  
"I give I give!" The girl laughed.  
  
"Good. That's what you get for interrupting my training."  
  
"Hnn. Seems like all you ever do is train. There are more important things in life you know."  
  
"Drop it Rika. What did you want?"  
  
"I came to get you. Momma says that it's time for dinner."  
  
"Dinner? Why didn't you say so?" Goku said shooting up into the air.  
  
"Kakarrot wait for me!" Rika cried flying up in the air after her brother.  
  
~  
  
"How's the training for the tournament going Kakarrot?" Bardock asked once they were all around the dinner table.  
  
"Great! I have to win this year. Chichi and I made a bet."  
  
"What kind of bet dear?" Mika asked.  
  
"Oh that if Chichi does better then me in the tournament we'll get married." Goku casually said. Mika and Bardock choked on their food, while Rika quietly looked down at her food. "The thing Chichi doesn't know is that I was gonna ask her either way." Goku continued on not noticing his family's reaction. Mika was the first to recover.  
  
"Well that's great Goku, but did you get her a ring?"  
  
"Yep and I know she'll like it. I'll show it to you after dinner." Goku said continuing to eat dinner.  
  
"May I be excused I don't feel to well." Rika asked quietly.  
  
"Sure sweetie." Mika said worriedly looking at Bardock.  
  
"I'll go talk to her." Bardock said leaving the table.  
  
"Why? What's wrong with Rika Mom?" Goku asked confused.  
  
"Oh Goku. You see…"  
  
~  
  
"Rika, it's Daddy. Can I come in?" Bardock asked knocking on Rika's bedroom door.  
  
"Go away Daddy I don't want to talk about it." Rika's tearful voice said.  
  
"Please sweetheart?"  
  
"Fine." Rika said.  
  
Bardock opened the door to find Rika laying on her bed with her face buried into her pillow. Sobs racked her little body. Bardock sat next to Rika on her bed, and placed a comforting hand on her back. "What's wrong sweetheart?"  
  
"Why does Rot have to marry Chichi?"  
  
"Well sweetheart Kakarrot loves Chichi a lot and wants to marry her."  
  
"But if Rot marries Chichi then I'll never see him again. It's bad enough that she already takes up most of his time."  
  
"Oh sweetheart Kakarrot will always love you and do stuff with you. You're his little sister."  
  
"But he already forgot me!" Rika cried.  
  
~  
  
"But Mom why would she think that?"  
  
"She's just jealous Goku. She's had you all to herself for 14 years, and now she's afraid that you won't have time for her anymore."  
  
"I would never do that!" Goku said appalled.  
  
"Your father and I know that, but Rika's only a little girl who knows that her brother is going to leave her."  
  
"I guess I better set her straight. Thanks mom." Goku said excusing himself from the table.  
  
"Saiyens." Mika sighed.  
  
~  
  
"Hey Dad can I talk to Rika?"  
  
"Go away Kakarrot I don't want to talk to you." Rika said as her tail swished back and forth angrily.  
  
"Who said I gave you the choice?" Goku said picking up his sister and flying out the window.  
  
"Saiyen children." Bardock sighed.  
  
~  
  
"Let me go Kakarrot." Rika said squirming in his arms.  
  
"No. Not til I get my chance to talk."  
  
"Where are you taking me?"  
  
"To someplace special. Now sit still and enjoy the ride." The rest of the flight was silent. 15 minutes later Goku set down in the middle of the arena.  
  
"The arena? Why did you bring me here Rot?" Rika asked her curiosity getting the better of her.  
  
"This way." Goku said leading her to one of the side hallways. Goku sat on a nearby bench and motioned for Rika to sit next to him.  
  
"So why did you bring me here Rot?" Rika asked him once again.  
  
"This was where I first met you." Goku said softly.  
  
"Here? But Rot wasn't I born in a hospital?"  
  
"You were, but I met you and Mom for the first time here."  
  
"But Rot I don't understand."  
  
"I had been traveling around with Bulma for months. Then when I came home I immediately left for training at Master Roshi's. That's where I met Krillin. I met Chichi while wandering around with Bulma. Anyways, I had been with Roshi for almost a year when he enrolled us in the martial arts tournament here. I remember it so well. Dad had just beaten Krillin. He then brought me out here and introduced me to Mom."  
  
"So Mom's not your real mom."  
  
"No, but she's the only Mom I've ever had. She'll always be my mom. Then Dad showed both Bulma and I you. Dad let me hold you then. I sat right here and made you a promise. Do you remember that promise?" Rika silently shook her head no. "I promised you that you would never have anything to worry about cause I would always protect you. I want to add something to that promise. Rika I promise that I will always be there for you whenever you need me. And I'll always watch over you and protect you, forever."  
  
"Oh Kakarrot." Rika cried throwing herself into her brother's arms.  
  
***  
  
"Aww come on Dad! Even Gohan hits harder then that and he's only four years old!"  
  
A sweaty Bardock just smirked at his daughter. He had become her new sparing partner since Goku had gotten married. "So you want it harder huh? Dodge this. SOLARFLARE!" The bright burst of energy came so fast that Rika didn't have any time to react. She flew several feet until she came into contact with a nearby mountain. A crater one mile deep was created and the rubble collapsed in a pile on top of the young demi-saiyen. "Was that hard enough for ya Rika?" Bardock laughed. "Rika?" When she didn't reply Bardock knew that something was terribly wrong. "Oh no."  
  
~  
  
"Thanks for lunch Chichi, it was really-"  
  
"What is it Goku? What's wrong?" Chichi asked as she watched her husband's face go from cheerful to panicked.  
  
"Chichi get Gohan and get to mom's house. I'll meet you there." Goku said as took off out the door.  
  
"Oh dear I hope that nothing is wrong." She quietly said as she gathered up the stuff she would need for the trip.  
  
Goku flew as fast as he could towards his father's ki. Why can't I feel Rika's ki anymore? Oh Kami please don't let her be dead. Goku thought putting on a burst of speed. Goku landed to find his father digging through a big pile of rubble.  
  
"Kakarrot! Thank Kami you're here. Help me dig your sister out. We were sparring and she-"  
  
"Let's not worry about that now, let's just dig her out." Goku said as he too started digging through the rubble. After a few minutes they came upon Rika's bruised and broken body.  
  
"She's alive, but barely. I'm taking her straight to the hospital. You go home and get your mother and then meet me there." Bardock said taking off with Rika in his arms. Goku quickly shot off towards the house.  
  
~  
  
"Chichi thank goodness you're here! I don't know why, but Bardock is sending off some crazy feelings. You don't happen to know what's going on would you." A near hysterical Mika asked as she opened the door.  
  
Chichi set Gohan down and he quickly ran to his Grandma and gave her a hug. He didn't know what was going on, but it couldn't be good. "No actually I'm just as worried as you are. We had just finished lunch when Goku told me to head straight over here. He had a very panicked look on his face."  
  
"If it wasn't Goku then… Quick Chichi see if you can sense Rika's ki." Mika said hurriedly.  
  
Chichi closed her eyes and concentrated. After a few moments she opened her eyes and looked at her mother-in-law. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing." Chichi said quietly.  
  
Goku then burst through the door. He scooped up his mother and was out the door like a shot. :Chichi I'm taking mom to the hospital. There was an accident during Dad and Rika's sparring session. If you want to you can meet us there.:  
  
:Ok Goku I'll be right behind you.: Chichi said picking up Gohan.  
  
"Mommy 'ere is Daddy 'akin 'Annma?"  
  
"To the hospital baby. Something happened to Rika."  
  
"Oh. Are we 'oing to see Aunt 'Ika ewe."  
  
"Yes baby now hang on." Chichi said taking off into the air in the same direction Goku had just gone.  
  
~  
  
The doctors frantically worked on Rika, but it was no use. "Ok guys. There isn't anything else we can do. Time of death 1300 hours." After all the Dr. and nurses had left the room, Kami appeared. Whispering words in his own language a small halo appeared over Rika's head.  
  
"Ugh I didn't mean THAT hard." Rika said sitting up and rubbing her head. "Kami what are you doing here?"  
  
"The blast that hit you has caused certain circumstances to arise."  
  
"Circumstances? What sort of circumstances."  
  
"Well to be rather blunt, it killed you."  
  
"I'm dead! Wait a sec if I was dead then how can I be talking to you?"  
  
"When a person is deemed worthy enough, they get to keep their body at death. That's not important right now. In one years time a threat from afar will come to Earth. I'm afraid to say that no one here is strong enough to handle it. Now I can take you somewhere that you will receive more training, but you have to be willing to go. So what do you say Rika?"  
  
"Well of course I'd love to go, but what about my family?"  
  
"Already taken care of now let's get going." :Bardock do not fear for your daughter. I am taking her for intense training. Please don't use the Dragonballs to wish her back until at least one year.:  
  
:But why Kami?:  
  
:All will be revealed in time my friend.:  
  
~  
  
The doctor tiredly entered the waiting room. This was the part of the job that every doctor hated to do. He slowly approached a group of people who looked like they were waiting anxiously. "Mr. Bardock."  
  
"Yes?" Bardock said eagerly turning towards the young doctor.  
  
"Sir I'm afraid I have some bad news."  
  
"What is it? How's my baby?" Mika asked trying not to cry.  
  
"I'm sorry Miss, but we lost her. We tried everything but we lost her." The doctor said turning away. Mika and Chichi began crying uncontrollably and Bardock and Goku pulled them into their arms. Poor little Gohan just looked up at his parents in confusion.  
  
"Daddy what does he mean Aunt 'Ika's 'ost?" he asked pulling on his Dad's pant leg.  
  
:Do not be sad my friends. Meet me at my lookout and all will be explained to you.: a voice called into all of their minds. Goku and Bardock nodded to each other. Goku then reached down and picked up Gohan. Once the family got outside the hospital, they shot off into the air and headed towards Kami's lookout.  
  
~  
  
Rika tapped her foot impatiently as Kami talked to some giant guy behind a desk. They had been here for what seemed like hours to Rika, but had probably only been a few minutes. "So you wish to receive training?" a thundering voice boomed drawing Rika out of her reverie.  
  
"Sure why not? Sounds like fun." Rika replied wrapping her agitated tail around her waist once more.  
  
"Very well then. To reach King Kai's you must travel down Snake Way. Do not fall off of Snake Way or you may never reach his planet. Good luck."  
  
"How do I know I can trust you?" Rika said narrowing her eyes at the giant.  
  
The giant man shook with laughter. "Is she always like this Kami?" Kami just nodded in response. "I am King Yama."  
  
"Thee King Yama?" Rika said her jaw hanging in shock.  
  
"The one and only."  
  
"Do you really decide who goes to heaven and who goes to hell?" Rika asked excitedly.  
  
"Certainly little one, but we have wasted much time. Now be off!" King Yama said pointing off to the right.  
  
"Yes sir. See ya Kami! Tell my family I said hi!" Rika shouted excitedly heading off in the direction Yama had indicated at a slight jog.  
  
"My goodness Kami you picked a doosie. Are you sure that she'll be able to make it?"  
  
"She is stronger then you believe. Her father and brother have trained her for the last 19 years. I fear that some day she may surpass even their power."  
  
"Who is she and where does she come from?" Yama asked.  
  
"She is Rika sie Bardock, the first of many powerful Demi-Saiyens."  
  
"But that is not all is it Kami? I noticed that her tail is white, quite an unusual color for a Saiyen."  
  
"It is. I'm not quite sure what it means, but when the time is right I believe I will ask Bardock about it."  
  
"She may prove to be most powerful." King Yama said with a sigh.  
  
~  
  
The family soon landed on Kami's lookout. "Greetings friends." Mr. Popo said entering the room.  
  
"Greetings Mr. Popo. Kami has summoned us." Bardock said.  
  
"Yes. He has not yet returned, but do come and sit down in the den." Mr. Popo led them to a comfy little room with two couches and chairs arranged in a circle fashion. Kami was standing on one side of them.  
  
"Welcome Bardock and Goku families. Please have a seat." Kami said. After everyone had set down, Kami began again. "I'm sure you all are wondering why I summoned you here?"  
  
"Kami please, why must I wait a year before I can bring my daughter back with the Dragonballs?" Bardock asked.  
  
Kami sighed before answering, "As we speak Rika is speeding on her way to King Kai's planet."  
  
"King Kai? Why would you send her to the guardian of our universe?" Bardock asked.  
  
"For special training Bardock. Your daughter has a gift and I believe that King Kai is the best one to develop it. Give it about a year and then you can wish your daughter back."  
  
"Cut the bull crap Kami, and tell me what's really going on."  
  
"My dear Bardock I don't know what you mean." Kami just sighed when Bardock sent a death glare his way and began to raise his ki. "Fine alright. I always forget that you have that gift Bardock."  
  
"Curse not gift Kami, but continue."  
  
"Right now there is a space craft approaching the planet. The being in this craft is very powerful."  
  
"Kami do you know why they are coming?" Chichi asked.  
  
"He's searching for someone, but I know that he won't find who it is that he's looking for." Bardock cut in a weird voice.  
  
"Bardock honey are you alright?" Mika asked shaking him.  
  
"Yes I'm fine luv. It's just a curse that happened long ago in my past."  
  
"You mean like visions."  
  
"Shit Kakarrot I forgot. You always did see them when I had them as well."  
  
"Visions? Bardock what are you talking about?" Mika asked.  
  
Bardock sighed. "You remember that I told you that I come from the planet Vegeta right?" Mika nodded for him to continue. "Well we were sent on a mission to purge the planet Kannasa. Kanasians have the gift of visions of the future. The captain of the guards gave the gift to me as curse so that I could see-"  
  
"The destruction of Vegeta." Goku finished.  
  
"You were just a baby when it happened Kakarrot, but I could tell that you were seeing the visions as well. I never would have guessed that you would have received the curse as well. Tell me Goku, what do you see in your dreams now."  
  
"A very tall man wearing Saiyen armor. I cannot see his face, but I feel that he is searching for something. He gets angry when he cannot find it and then-"  
  
"Death, pain, and destruction." Bardock finished.  
  
"It is worse then I feared then. I suggest that all of you increase your training. Even you Chichi for I feel you will have a part to play in this as well."  
  
***  
  
Three days later, Rika finally reached the end of Snake Way. "Now how in the hell does Kami expect me to get up there." Rika said looking up at the small planet above her. "Oh well here goes." Rika said doing a ki jump. She reached the planet with ease. She landed on the planet and immediately felt the difference in gravity. Man this sucks. With a flash of ki she was walking normally. "Ahh much better. Now to find this King Kai guy."  
  
"Excuse me, but what are you doing on my planet?"  
  
~  
  
"Daddy I 'ont underann 'ere's Aunt 'Ika?" Gohan asked looking up at his father.  
  
"She went to get special training from a man named King Kai son."  
  
"Oh. So when 'an I see 'er?"  
  
"Well son King Kai's place is very far away, but she'll be back in a year."  
  
"Oh." Gohan said a little down cast.  
  
"But I think you can send her pictures and letters." Kami said.  
  
"Really? Great!" Gohan said excitedly.  
  
"Sure just bring them here to me and I'll make sure they get to her."  
  
:Thank you Kami.:  
  
:No problem Goku, now make sure that you and that wife of yours get in some good training.:  
  
:Will do.: "Well Kami we should get going. Thanks for inviting us into your home."  
  
"It was my pleasure Goku. Stop by anytime."  
  
~  
  
"Oh so you must be King Kai. I'm Rika sie Bardock." Rika said sticking her hand out.  
  
King Kai just looked her up and down. Rika was your average everyday 19 year-old girl. She was just over 5 foot tall. She was lean, yet muscularly built. She had a delicate face with her long black hair swept up into a ponytail. She looked very much like her mother except for her black hair, and tail that was wildly swishing behind her.  
  
"Are you sure that you're Bardock's little girl? You don't look a thing like him."  
  
"Of course I am! Bulma says that I look just like Mom. Besides another comment like that and I'll blast you to the next dimension." Rika said sweetly.  
  
"Ok, I get the picture. Well if you're here I'm assuming that Kami sent you for training right?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Well there's something you have to do before I can train you."  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"You have to make me laugh by telling me a joke."  
  
"Oh is that all. I thought that it was going to be something hard."  
  
"We'll see."  
  
"How about this one, what's the difference between Launch and a 747 jet plane?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Not everyone's been in a 747 jet plane." King Kai thought about it for a minute and then busted up in laughter.  
  
"Ok that was a good one. We'll start training tomorrow. How about some dinner?"  
  
~  
  
"Gohan what are you working on?" Mika asked entering the living room. Gohan was down on the floor with all his pencils, crayons, and other things scattered around him.  
  
"I'm 'akin Aunt 'Ika a picture of the 'ast time 'at she 'ame over ta play."  
  
"You miss her a lot already don't you."  
  
"Yes." Gohan said with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Oh Gohan." Mika said pulling the crying boy into her arms.  
  
***  
  
Rika woke with the sun shining brightly in her eyes. Yawning, she stretched and got out of bed. Looking around her, Rika could only smile. Her room was decorated with pictures that Gohan had sent her since she had come to train with King Kai. That was almost a year ago. Sighing sadly, Rika headed out to do her morning stretches. I've missed a whole year of my families' lives. I wonder if they miss me as much as I miss them?  
  
~  
  
"Daddy it's been almost a year! How long till Aunt Rika comes back?"  
  
"Sorry kiddo, but not for another month. How bout you go outside and play for a little while."  
  
"Ok." Gohan said dejectedly as he slowly went outside.  
  
"Poor guy." Goku said.  
  
"He's not the only one." Chichi said entering the room. "I think some one has missed their partner in crime hmm?"  
  
"So you noticed to huh. I'm sorry Chichi. It's just that I promised that I'd never let anything happen to her and that I'd always look out for her. I guess I haven't been keeping up with that promise very well have I?"  
  
"Oh Goku accidents happen and you can't do anything about them."  
  
"I know, but-"  
  
"No buts. It'll be ok you'll see." Chichi said as she enfolded him in her arms.  
  
***  
  
"Bye Chichi! We should be back sometime later tonight! NIMBUS!" Goku called as he stepped out of the house.  
  
"Ok. Now be careful both of you. And remember that tomorrow Rika comes back so I don't want you guys out too late."  
  
"Ok Mommy." Gohan said as he and Goku climbed up and sat on the Nimbus.  
  
"That goes double for you Goku. Don't fly that thing too fast."  
  
"Don't worry Chichi I'll be careful."  
  
"That's all I ask." Chichi said giving Goku a quick kiss.  
  
"Bye Chichi! Love you!" "Bye Mommy!" Both Goku and Gohan called as Nimbus took off into the air.  
  
"Buy guys have fun!" Chichi called waving.  
  
~  
  
"Is that it Daddy?" Gohan asked pointing towards the small island off in the distance.  
  
"It sure is son. That's Master Roshi's island. That's where I'm meeting all my childhood friends. You'll like them, especially Bulma."  
  
"Daddy I already know Auntie Bulma member?"  
  
"Oh yeah I forgot." Goku said laughing and scratching the back of his head.  
  
"S'okay Dad."  
  
"Hey guys!" Goku called as soon as he jumped off of Nimbus.  
  
"Hey Goku what took ya soon long?" Oolong asked grumpily. "You're the last one here."  
  
"Sorry Chichi made an extra big breakfast today and I took longer then I thought."  
  
"It's ok Goku." Bulma said above everyone's laughter. "Where's that nephew of mine?"  
  
"Oh well he seems to be hiding." Goku said pointing behind him.  
  
"Nephew? What nephew?" Krillin asked confused.  
  
"This one!" Bulma exclaimed grabbing Gohan and tickling him.  
  
"Auntie Bulma stop!" Gohan screamed in between fits of laughter.  
  
"Is it just me or is everyone else as confused as I am?" Krillin asked.  
  
"Do you want to explain it Goku or should I?" Bulma asked refraining from tickling Gohan. The boy was now nestled on her hip trying to catch his breath.  
  
"I'll do it Bulma."  
  
"Ok. Gohan and I are going to go exploring down by the water."  
  
"Ok." Goku said as Bulma took off with Gohan towards the water.  
  
"I think I'll go too since I've already heard this story." Yamucha said as he took off after Bulma and Gohan.  
  
"So spill Goku what's up with the kid and Bulma being his Aunt?"  
  
"Well you see…"  
  
~  
  
"Penny for your thoughts." Yamucha asked sitting down next to Bulma on the beach.  
  
Bulma sighed and looked up at Gohan chasing a seagull before she answered. "I don't know. Something's going on Yamucha."  
  
"What do you mean Bulma?"  
  
"To many strange things have happened in the past year, like Gohan over there. This is the first time in months that I've seen him laughing and smiling. The same goes for Goku. He may be smiling but if you look in his eyes you can tell that something's wrong. Then the other day Uncle Bardock asked to borrow my dragon radar. Chichi and I haven't talked in the longest time and when we do Chichi isn't her usual self."  
  
"Well how's Goku's sister? What's her name again…"  
  
"You mean Rika? Now come to think of it I haven't heard from or seen her in over a year. I wonder…"  
  
~  
  
"Did you have any luck honey?" Mika asked Bardock as soon as he had entered the house.  
  
"Oh yeah. All seven Dragonballs right here." Bardock said holding up a small capsule. "Rika will be back tomorrow."  
  
"Oh thank Kami." Mika said beginning to cry.  
  
"Shh. It'll all be over tomorrow." Bardock said pulling Mika into his arms.  
  
"Oh all that waiting. And not to mention missing a whole year of her life. Oh Goku and Gohan will be so happy."  
  
"Yeah, now maybe they'll stop pouting." Bardock said laughing.  
  
~  
  
Out in the forest a space pod lands. "What kind of pathetic planet is this?" a large male figure asks himself stepping out of the pod. "Barely any power at all. No wonder Kakarrot was sent to this planet." Activating his scouter, the figure just smirked. "Well interesting. There seems to be some relatively high power levels this way. Better find Kakarrot and report back to Prince Vegeta."  
  
Shooting off into the sky the figure just smirked as he thought about how easy this was going to be.  
  
~  
  
"Well Mr. Popo it seems that things are starting ahead of schedule. Better tell Bardock to bring his daughter back now."  
  
~  
  
Goku had just finished up his story when Bulma returned. Gohan was happily riding on Yamucha's shoulders. "Hey Auntie Bulma you're back just in time." Krillin said snickering.  
  
"Can it Baldie." Bulma snapped. "Goku can I talk to you for a minute."  
  
"Sure Bulma." Goku said following her back down to the beach.  
  
"Now what's going on?" Oolong asked.  
  
"Just let it go guys. It's between those two." Yamucha said.  
  
~  
  
:Bardock it's time.:  
  
:Time for what Kami?:  
  
:Time to bring your daughter back.:  
  
:But we were planning on waiting until tomorrow when we could all get together as a family to welcome her back.:  
  
:There's no time for that Bardock. The evil is here. Summon her back.:  
  
:Yes Kami.:  
  
"Bardock honey where are you going?"  
  
"Come on Mika we're going outside and summoning the dragon." Bardock said pulling his wife out the door.  
  
"But Bardock I thought we were going to wait until tomorrow. Goku and Gohan will be crushed."  
  
"Kami said that the evil has come sooner then he expected we have to summon her back now."  
  
~  
  
Rika stopped midkick when King Kai approached her. Wiping her sweat with a nearby towel, she turned and regarded the small bug like creature. "What is it King Kai?"  
  
"Grave news Rika. It seems that the threat to Earth has come earlier then Kami expected."  
  
"But I'm not being wished back until tomorrow!" Rika said in a worried tone.  
  
"Pack your bags kiddo, Kami has arranged for your parents to wish you back in a couple of minutes."  
  
"A couple of minutes! Oh crap." Rika said rushing towards the house.  
  
~  
  
The mysterious figure flew until his scouter beeping stopped him. "So there you are Kakarrot." Flying down to the small clearing the figure got quite a surprise. "You're not Kakarrot."  
  
"No, but if it's trouble you're looking for you found it."  
  
"As much as I would love to beat the crap out of you, I have bigger fish to fry." The figure said pushing a button on the machine attached to his head. Smirking he took off in the direction of Roshi's place.  
  
"So he's after bigger power levels huh. I'll have to check this out." Piccolo said taking off after the mysterious figure.  
  
~  
  
"Eternal Dragon I summon thee!" Bardock called. The seven dragon balls began to glow, and soon a bright light shot forth and began to zigzag in the sky. Then the Eternal Dragon appeared in a flash.  
  
"Who has summoned me?" the dragon asked, his voice having an echoing quality.  
  
"I did oh great dragon." Bardock said stepping forward.  
  
"What is it you wish?"  
  
"I wish to bring my daughter, Rika sie Bardock, back to life oh great dragon."  
  
"Your wish has been granted." The dragon said shrinking back into the balls. They hardened into stone, levitated up into the air and shot into all directions.  
  
"So where is she?" Mika asked. A bright light appeared before them and Rika stepped out.  
  
"Thanks again King Kai. It was a blast. Bye Bubbles, bye Gregory!"  
  
"Rika!" Mika cried rushing up to her daughter and hugging her.  
  
"Its good to see you to Mom. Now let's go Dad or we'll miss all the action." Rika said levitating.  
  
"I'm coming too." Mika said.  
  
"But Mom-"  
  
"Don't you but mom me young lady. I just got you back and now I might lose my son as well. I don't think so. I'm coming."  
  
"Fine. Let's get going." Bardock said scooping his wife up and flying off. Rika wasn't far behind.  
  
~  
  
"What did you want to talk about Bulma?"  
  
"What's going on Goku?"  
  
"What do you mean Bulma? There's nothing going on." Goku said nervously.  
  
"Don't lie to me Goku sie Bardock! For the past year you, Gohan, Uncle Bardock, Aunt Mika, and even Chichi have constantly been in the dumps! You never smile, you never laugh. And I haven't heard from Rika in Kami knows how long! Now what's going on!" Bulma screamed.  
  
"Sit down Bulma. About a year ago Dad accidentally killed Rika in a sparring session."  
  
"Oh Kami!" Bulma said as tears began to run down her face.  
  
"Kami told us that he was sending her for special training and that we couldn't wish her back for a whole year."  
  
"Special training? For what?"  
  
"Kami says that there's a threat coming very soon. He sent Rika to get more training for that."  
  
"Oh Goku. Why didn't you just tell me? I would've understood."  
  
"It was too hard on all of us Bulma."  
  
"Well-" Bulma was interrupted by an explosion. "That sounded like it came from Roshi's."  
  
"Gohan!" Goku said running back towards the house. Bulma was right behind him.  
  
~  
  
"Hurry Dad! The shows starting!" Rika yelled as she pushed herself to go faster. Bardock was right behind her.  
  
~  
  
"Guys what's going on?" Goku asked as he and Bulma ran back to Roshi's. Krillin was shaking and looking at something up in the air. Oolong, Puar and Roshi were nowhere to be found, and Yamucha was in a defensive position looking up at the same spot in the sky as Krillin.  
  
Goku and Bulma looked up to see a man floating. He was a little bigger then Goku. He was wearing some sort of weird armor. His long black hair cascaded down his back in long spikes. Attached to his head was some sort of machine. Most importantly he held a crying Gohan by the shirt.  
  
"Gohan! Give him back right now!" Goku growled up at the stranger.  
  
"Why should I? Now Kakarrot I have come to ask for your assistance."  
  
"How do you know my Saiyen name?" Goku demanded, his tail beginning to twitch in anger.  
  
"I am Raditz, your brother." the figure said.  
  
"I don't have a brother! If I did I'm sure Dad would have told me about him."  
  
This just caused Raditz to laugh. "My dear brother I regret to inform you that our father died when Freiza destroyed planet Vegeta. Which is why I have come to you now. Prince Vegeta requests that you help us in defeating Freiza."  
  
"Well you can tell your Prince Vegeta to shove it because Goku isn't going anywhere. Not with the likes of you anyway." Bulma shouted up at Raditz.  
  
"Oh I think that he can be persuaded." Raditz said shaking Gohan causing him to cry some more. A blur whizzed past and Raditz doubled over in pain.  
  
"If you ever shake my nephew like that again you won't like the consequences." A female voice growled. "It's ok Gohan he won't hurt you anymore."  
  
"Aunt Rika?" Gohan said drying his tears.  
  
"That's right I'm back."  
  
"Aunt Rika!" Gohan cried hugging her as hard as he could.  
  
"I missed you too hun. Now why don't you go and wait with Aunt Bulma. I have something I have to take care of." She said letting the boy down. He quickly ran over to Bulma and hid behind her.  
  
"That was a lucky shot little girl. One that you won't make again." Raditz growled.  
  
"You think that you can stop me, go ahead and try." Rika said getting into a defensive stance.  
  
Letting out a war cry, Raditz charged at Rika. They fought with a flurry of punches and kicks. Raditz got in a cheap shot and Rika came hurtling to the ground. "Rika!" Goku cried. Letting out an angry cry, Goku charged up at Raditz and a fierce battle quickly ensued. Raditz was too powerful for Goku and he soon found himself in the same predicament that Rika was in. "Now brother I give you one last chance to help us."  
  
"Rot in hell." Goku gasped.  
  
"Fine have it your way." Raditz said as he summoned a ki beam and shot it towards Goku.  
  
"NOOOOOO!" Rika screamed as she watched the beam run straight through her brother's chest. Quickly she flew over to where Goku laid. She gently placed his head in her lap as tears began to stream down her face.  
  
"My Baby!" a woman's voice cried out in despair, and soon Mika was kneeling and crying hysterically next to Goku's body.  
  
"Rika I… I want you to promise to get this guy for me..ok? And Mom make sure….that Gohan and Chichi are taken care of too."  
  
"What are you talking about Bro? Your going to take care of them, you're not dying."  
  
"Just promise me Rika." Goku said sternly.  
  
"Fine I promise."  
  
"Thanks." Goku said smiling. "Always remember that I love you." Rika watched as Goku's eyes rolled back into his head, and his breathing stopped.  
  
"Kakarrot! Rot! NOOOOOO!" Rika screamed.  
  
"Raditz?" Bardock asked looking over at the huge Saiyen. "What have you done?" he asked after hearing Rika's scream.  
  
"Dad? I thought that you were dead!"  
  
"Yeah well thanks to Dadooria I'm not."  
  
"But I-" Raditz was cut off when Rika blind-sided him.  
  
"If you think that I'm going to let you get away with murdering my brother you've got another thing coming!" Rika screamed accenting every word with either a punch or a kick.  
  
"Your brother, but-" Raditz said.  
  
"Rika that's enough!" Bardock said pulling his daughter off of Raditz. "I won't have you killing your brother. I've already lost one of my children today and I won't lose another."  
  
"I won't lose Dad." Rika growled.  
  
"I'm more worried about Raditz. Now calm down." Bardock ordered.  
  
"What are you talking about Dad?"  
  
"Raditz is my first son. I had him and Goku back when I was still on Vegeta. You remember me telling you about Vegeta right?"  
  
"Daddy I promised Rot."  
  
"I'm sorry sweetheart, but if you want to get to Raditz you have to go through me."  
  
"Daddy you can't do this." Rika said as hot tears slid down her face. "You can't make me choose between you and Kakarrot."  
  
"Trust me, this is for the better."  
  
"I don't believe this." Rika cried taking off into the air.  
  
"Rika!" Mika cried still cradling Goku's body.  
  
"Let her go. We have to work out some things here first." Bardock said as Raditz stumbled to his feet.  
  
"GRANDPA'S BAD!" Gohan cried running out from behind Bulma. "NIMBUS!" Gohan cried jumping on the cloud and flying off in the direction that Rika had taken off in.  
  
"What do we do now Bardock?" Mika asked.  
  
"I don't know. I just don't know."  
  
"Don't worry about them Uncle Bardock. I already know where they're going. Give them a little while and they'll cool off. I think that you have another situation that needs handling." Bulma said very quietly moving over to sit beside the crying Mika.  
  
Before anyone could do anything else however, Kami appeared at Goku's feet. "There is still much to be done. Arise Kakarrot." Goku suddenly sat up, and then slowly shook his head to shake away the confusion. A halo appeared above his head.  
  
"Man that was weird."  
  
"Goku?" Mika asked tentatively. Goku looked over at his mother in surprise.  
  
"Mom what are you doing in heaven?"  
  
"You are not in heaven yet Goku." Kami said drawing everyone's attention. "Like your sister before you, you were deemed worthy enough to keep your body in death. I am here to take you to King Kai."  
  
"King Kai? Isn't that the same one who trained Rika?" Kami just nodded. "Awesome! But what about my family?"  
  
"They will be able to wish you back in a year's time. However, it seems that we will be cutting it really close because another problem is heading our direction."  
  
"Who is it this time Kami?" Bardock asked.  
  
"I believe your son can tell you. Now we must be going Goku."  
  
"Bye son. Be good." Mika said giving her son a tight hug.  
  
"Bye mom. Take care of Gohan and Chichi for me! Tell everyone and Rika that I love them!" Goku called as he and Kami levitated into the skies.  
  
:Raditz what's going on! Why haven't you reported yet?: An angry voice screamed.  
  
"Raditz who is that?" Bardock asked motioning to his scouter.  
  
"None other then our own Prince Vegeta."  
  
"Prince Vegeta? Our Prince Vegeta."  
  
"The same. He's not as great as you think Dad. He's been terrorizing planets in the name of Frieza for the last 10 years."  
  
"Frieza that bastard! He destroyed planet Vegeta, and I couldn't get there in time to stop him. Why is Prince Vegeta still working for him?"  
  
"Not much choice." Raditz said wincing as the Prince continued to rant. A small ki blast caused the scouter on Raditz's ear to explode. "What did you do that for?"  
  
"We have some things we need to discuss, obviously that was distracting you. Now explain."  
  
"Why not." In less then a year Vegeta will be here and everything will be destroyed anyway.  
  
~  
  
"Why that insolate Saiyen! How dare he destroy his scouter with out reporting to me! I will have his head for this! Nappa get the pods together, we're going to Earth."  
  
~  
  
"Alright son let's hear it straight from the beginning." Bardock said motioning for Raditz to sit down in front of him. Mika came over and sat next to Bardock who reached out with his tail and wrapped it in a comforting manner around her waist. She rested her head on his shoulder and shuddered from all the recent crying she had done. Raditz quirked an eyebrow at the scene, but let it drop.  
  
"When Vegeta was taken into Frieza's service, Nappa and I were taken with him. We've spent the last ten years purging odd planets for Frieza."  
  
"Purging? What's purging?" Bulma asked coming to sit down next to Bardock.  
  
"Purging is destroying all of a planet's species so that Frieza can sell it to the highest bidder." Raditz answered.  
  
"How many 'purges' have you done?" Bulma asked a gasp.  
  
"I don't know. It doesn't really matter. Anyway, Prince Vegeta has tired of his service to that pampas ass Frieza and planned a way for us to escape. I remembered that Kakarrot was sent here as a baby and I told Vegeta that he might be willing to help us. Vegeta sent me here to retrieve him. If he wasn't willing to cooperate, I was to kill him and anyone that opposed me."  
  
"What kind of person would just kill his own brother without remorse?" Bulma whispered to herself.  
  
"You have to understand that family wasn't big on Vegeta. It was whoever is the strongest survives. It was kill or be killed. No one cared what happened to another." Bardock explained.  
  
"Oh." Was all Bulma could say.  
  
"Well Raditz what are we going to do with you now?" Bardock as asked he rubbed his hand up and down Mika's back. She still hadn't quite recovered from Goku's death.  
  
"Well I'd like to stay here. Life with Vegeta wasn't that great anyway. I'm sick of being beat on and verbally abused."  
  
"What are we going to tell Chichi?" Mika asked suddenly.  
  
"Oh crap I forgot about her!" Bulma said.  
  
"I'm sure she already knows on some level. She is after all bonded to Kakarrot." Bardock explained. "She should be ok though because Raditz's going to help Chichi. He'll be taking over all of Goku's chores until he returns."  
  
"Umm Uncle Bardock Chichi won't go for that." Bulma said.  
  
"Sure she will." Bardock said smiling.  
  
"How do you figure that hun?" Mika asked.  
  
"Cause Goku will tell her too."  
  
"How do you know that Uncle Bardock."  
  
"Oh just a little gift I received a long time ago." Bardock said with a knowing wink. "Now should we find Rika and Gohan?"  
  
"When we find them, let me talk to them first ok Dad?" Raditz asked.  
  
"Ok, but I hope that you're prepared for a beating."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Good, let's go." Bardock said scooping his wife into his arms and taking off into the air. Raditz grabbed Bulma and they took off towards Capsule Corp. A confused Yamucha and Krillin stood with their mouths open.  
  
"What just happened?" Krillin asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I don't like the way that guy was holding my girlfriend." Yamucha muttered.  
  
***  
  
"Kami who is this Raditz and what's going on around here?" Goku asked as they ascended towards King Yama's.  
  
"Raditz is misunderstood. I can't tell you much, but he grew up with Prince Vegeta in Frieza's control. Frieza is an evil tyrant that gets his pleasure from torturing and destroying worlds. I'm sure that if he were raised under different circumstances he wouldn't be much different from you or Rika."  
  
"Oh. Kami do you mind if I stop a few places before we head on up?"  
  
"No, in fact I expected it of you."  
  
~  
  
Rika sat high atop the main building of Capsule Corporation. Tears fell unchecked down her face. She desperately tried wiping them away only to have more replace them. She shuddered and wrapped her arms and tail around herself in an effort to help comfort herself. "Oh Rot why did you have to leave me? It was torture being away from you for so long, and now I have to wait another year to have you back again. And then Daddy wouldn't let me finish off Raditz like I promised you. I just wish you were here!"  
  
"Rika?"  
  
"Rot?" Rika said looking up in confusion.  
  
"Yeah its me."  
  
"But I thought that you were dead?" Rika asked in confusion.  
  
"Oh I am, it's just that Kami is taking me for training with King Kai."  
  
"Rot that's great! Tell him, Bubbles, and Gregory I said hi! I'm still gonna miss you though." Rika said as tears continued down her cheeks.  
  
"Listen Rika I didn't come to tell you that I was going to King Kai's."  
  
"Then why are you here?" Rika asked confused.  
  
Goku sighed and sat down next to his sister. "What I have to say isn't easy, but I want you to listen to me. I got a chance to talk to Kami, and he explained a few things to me. I don't have a lot of time to explain, but I want you to give Raditz a chance."  
  
"What!" Rika screamed. "Have you got a few screws loose Kakarrot! He killed you for Pete's sake!"  
  
"I know and I can't explain it all right now, but just do it for me. Please?" Goku asked.  
  
"Fine, but can I at least hurt him real good first?"  
  
"After you hear him out, and he'll be here soon. Take good care of Gohan for me. He's not going to understand, but I want you to help him. You're the only one, besides Chichi, that he trusts right now."  
  
"OK. I love you Rot." Rika said giving her brother a hug.  
  
"I love you to Rika. Now be good. I have to go and see Chichi really fast. Be good." Goku called rising into the air.  
  
A few minutes later, Rika heard someone shuffling behind her. "Aunt Rika?" a small voice tentatively asked.  
  
"Yes Gohan?"  
  
"Why did Daddy ask you to be nice to that man?"  
  
Rika sighed and then pulled Gohan onto her lap. "Kami told your Dad that Raditz had a hard life and is really a good person deep down. He asked me to give Raditz a chance, and because I trust and love your dad so much, I'm going to. Although he did tell me that I could seriously injure him once." Rika said laughing.  
  
"Ok I suppose I could try to get along for Daddy's sake."  
  
"That's the nephew I know." Rika said reaching down and tickling Gohan.  
  
"Auntie Rika stop!" Gohan yelled breathless.  
  
"Rika are you up here?" a voice called.  
  
Rika sighed and stopped tickling Gohan. "Over here Dad." Rika said just loud enough for her father's Saiyen hearing to pick up on it. A couple of seconds later Mika was rushing over to her and Gohan.  
  
"Oh sweetheart are you ok? I was so worried when you ran off like that."  
  
"I'm fine Mom. Watch Gohan for a bit would you." Rika said handing over Gohan to her mother.  
  
"Of course sweetheart. But what-"  
  
"You with me." Rika said pointing at Raditz. She flew into the air and Raditz quickly followed.  
  
***  
  
Chichi was busily washing the breakfast dishes. She hummed a tune softly to herself as she began to dry the plates. Suddenly an overbearing feeling of dread washed over her causing the plate to crash to the floor. Chichi's legs quickly gave out on her and she sank to the ground. After a few moments she shook her head to clear it. I wonder what caused that? Maybe Goku would know. Chichi thought as she opened herself up to the link that she shared with her husband.  
  
Despair soon overwhelmed her, when she felt nothing. Tears beginning to collect in her eyes Chichi stretched out with her senses looking for her husband's ki. Not finding any trace of it, she quickly panicked and began searching for Gohan's ki. Sighing in relief that she could feel it, Chichi again sought her husband. Tears began falling uncontrollably down her face when she couldn't find him. Curling into a ball on the kitchen floor, Chichi cried her heart out.  
  
***  
  
Fifteen minutes later Rika descended and Raditz quickly followed behind her. Raditz sighed, and tried to speak. "Whatever you have to say can wait. I wouldn't even be giving you the time of day, if Rot hadn't asked me to." Rika said coldly turning to face Raditz. Her tail swished angrily behind her. "Now if you want me to listen to anything you have to say, you have to beat me in combat."  
  
Raditz watched as his younger sister took a fighter's stance. "As you wish little sister." Raditz sighed. Raditz stood in a stance similar to his sister's and waited for her to make the first move. She did and charged at him with a cry of anguish. Rika tried to place a right cross of Raditz's jaw, but he quickly dodged it, and moved back a step. Rika continued to try and punch and kick Raditz, but he moved to fast for her. Never once did he try to fight back.  
  
Rika moved back from Raditz after another failed attempt at a kick. "I don't get it? Why aren't you fighting back?"  
  
"I have no desire to hurt you little sister."  
  
"Don't call me that!" Rika screamed. "I'm not your sister. The only brother I had was killed, I would think you would know that since you killed him! Why? Why did you kill Rot?" Rika asked sinking to the ground in tears.  
  
Raditz quickly moved over and gathered her into his arms. "Fear. Fear is what drove me to kill my own brother."  
  
"But who are you so afraid of?"  
  
"In order to understand I have to tell you of my history. It is long and not pretty, but it explains who I am. Are you willing to listen?" Rika nodded her head and Raditz began his story.  
  
"Family is not a very big thing on Vegeta. Very few female Saiyens mate for life, and once pregnant the babies are placed into special pods that carry the child for 6 months before they are born. Once born their power level is assessed and then they are placed into different categories. Everything on Vegeta works around how much power you have. I was placed in the Elite status and chosen to guard the Crown Prince Vegeta with another Elite named Nappa. When I was 5 Frieza took the Prince, Nappa, and I into his service."  
  
"Who's Frieza?" Rika interrupted.  
  
"Frieza is an evil tyrant who is trying to control the entire universe. He destroyed planet Vegeta and ruined our lives. For over ten years Prince Vegeta has been trying to grow powerful enough to stop him. Now it looks like all our hard plans have gone awry."  
  
"Raditz what's Prince Vegeta like?"  
  
"A ruthless villain that has no heart. He only lives for one person, and that's himself."  
  
"Raditz what did Vegeta do to you to make you so angry?" Rika asked placing a hand gently on his face.  
  
Raditz forced back the tears that threatened to spill over. "Besides the verbal abuse, Vegeta would beat us within an inch of our lives for no particular reason. He seems to get some sick pleasure from seeing how close to death he could make Nappa and I go."  
  
"Raditz I'm so sorry." Rika said as she pulled her oldest brother into a tight hug. Raditz clung onto her for dear life and begin to cry.  
  
***  
  
Goku entered his house in the black forest and tentatively called Chichi's name. Not hearing a reply, Goku began searching for his wife. When he found her on the kitchen floor, he left out a gasp and was quickly by her side. "Chi wake up Chi!" Goku said gently slapping her face.  
  
Chichi groaned and her eyes fluttered open. "Goku? Oh Goku I thought that you were gone! I couldn't feel your ki, anymore and I thought-"  
  
"Shh it's alright Chichi." Goku said as he pulled his wife into his lap. Once she quieted down, Goku pulled her back so he could look into her eyes. It was then Chichi noticed his halo.  
  
"Goku why do you- Oh no you can't be!"  
  
"Shh Chichi let me explain. You see my brother came back and was after me. Rika showed up in time to save Gohan, but when she went down I tried to save her. Needless to say I got killed."  
  
"Your own brother killed you! I didn't even know you had a brother."  
  
"Neither did I until today. Listen Chichi he isn't a bad person he just had a really rough life. He's going to come seeking your forgiveness. I don't expect you to grant it to him I just ask that you give him a chance. Besides, Dad told him that he had to help out during the year that I'm going to be gone."  
  
"You're going to trust someone like that to come here without you around! Goku-"  
  
"Chichi he won't be alone. I have a feeling that Rika won't let him out of her sight. Now Rika is willing to give him a chance, so will you?"  
  
"Goku-"  
  
"Please? For me?"  
  
"Well if Rika is willing to give him a chance, then I suppose I could as well."  
  
"That's my girl. Now I have to go. Kami is going to see if he can get King Kai to train me while we wait for the Dragonballs."  
  
"Well good luck."  
  
"I'll miss you Chi."  
  
"I'll miss you too Goku."  
  
"I love you." Goku said as he softly kissed her lips.  
  
Chichi watched as he walked out the door, and lifted up into the sky. "I love you too Goku." Chichi whispered.  
  
~  
  
"Do you think that Raditz will be ok Uncle Bardock? Rika was pretty angry with him." Bulma asked.  
  
"He'll be fine Bulma. Both his and Rika's ki is at normal levels now. I think whatever problems they had before have been worked out."  
  
"What are we going to do about Chichi? We can't just let her and Gohan stay out at that house all by themselves." Mika asked from her sitting position on the roof. Gohan was asleep in her lap.  
  
"You guys can all stay at Capsule Corp. with me. They'll be plenty of room."  
  
"Thanks Bulma, but we'll have to talk it over with Chichi first."  
  
"Quiet you two. They're back." Bardock scolded.  
  
The two in question, landed quietly in front of their father. "Tell him little sister." Raditz said softly pushing Rika forward.  
  
Rika sent her brother a glare before doing as he asked. "Daddy I'm really sorry for what I said about having to chose between you and Rot. I didn't mean it. And I'm sorry that I didn't trust your judgment on Rad either."  
  
"It's ok sweetheart I forgive you." Bardock said pulling his daughter into his arms.  
  
"I hate to break up the love fest, but shouldn't we go and get Chichi?" Bulma asked.  
  
"You're right Bulma, but maybe just Rad and I should go."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No Rika's right Bulma. This is something that only they can do." Mika said.  
  
"Alright Aunt Mika. Now you two should get going."  
  
"Thanks for letting us do this Bulma. I promise that we'll talk when I come back." Rika said giving her 'cousin' a hug.  
  
"You're darn right. I'll be ready and waiting."  
  
~  
  
Chichi just sat to shocked to continue on with anything. She jumped when she heard a knock on the door. Get a hold of yourself Chichi! Jumping at the door! Chichi scolded herself as she got up and went to the door. By now it was nighttime so Chichi hesitantly opened the door.  
  
"Chi can we come in?" a voice called from the shadows. Chichi reached out with her ki to get a sense of the person. She sighed when she realized that it was just Rika.  
  
"Of course Rika." Chichi said opening the door a little wider. Chichi led Rika, and the huge man that she brought with her, into the living room. Chichi resumed her seat on the couch while Rika and the visitor took the two armchairs across from her.  
  
"Listen Chi, there's someone I want you to meet. This is Raditz," Rika said gesturing to the man beside her.  
  
Chichi took a good look at the man. He looked just like Goku, only older and with longer hair. "He's your brother isn't he? The one that killed Goku." Rika's jaw dropped, and she nodded her head in acknowledgement. "Goku told me that you'd be coming by." Chichi sighed and then looked up into Raditz's eyes. "I don't know if I can ever forgive you Raditz, but I'm willing to try because Goku asked me to. Apparently, he thinks that deep down somewhere there's good in you."  
  
"I can accept that. And I truly hope that in time you can come to forgive me." Raditz said.  
  
"Listen Chichi, Bulma said that she's going to let us stay with her until Goku gets back. Mom and Dad said that before we let her know for sure, we'd talk to you."  
  
"Are you and your parent's staying there?"  
  
"Yeah I think so."  
  
"Then ok. Besides it easier to go from Capsule Corp. to my father's then it is from here."  
  
"Great. I'll help you pack some things for yourself and Gohan, and then we'll head on over."  
  
***  
  
Goku looked around the small planet with interest. A small, blue, bug- like person started walking his direction. Following him was a monkey, and a cricket. "Ahh Goku, I've been expecting you. I'm King Kai and this is Gregory and Bubbles."  
  
"Nice to meet you. I think that you've already met my sister."  
  
"Ah yes the infamous Miss Rika sie Bardock. How is she doing?"  
  
"As good as can be expected since she just came back to life today, and then we had to fight my brother who killed me."  
  
"Oh well….Listen Goku we don't have much time to train so why don't we get started?"  
  
"Sure King Kai. What's first?"  
  
"Well the first thing you have to do is, tell me a joke and make me laugh."  
  
"I have to what?"  
  
***  
  
Rika had just finished placing the last of Gohan's pictures on the wall when Bulma entered her room. "How did you like the afterlife?" Bulma asked sitting on the bed.  
  
"Well I didn't have much of an afterlife. I was sent to King Kai's for training."  
  
"How did it happen Rika?" Bulma asked quietly.  
  
"A training accident. I goaded dad a little too far and couldn't handle the shot he threw at me. It was freaky cause I woke up at the hospital with Kami standing over me. Then I was taken up to see King Yama."  
  
"Thee King Yama?!"  
  
"Yeah. Really nice guy, anyways, they shipped me off to King Kai's and he trained me for a year and then I was wished back. Bulma can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure. You know you can always ask me anything."  
  
"How did everyone handle my being gone for a year?"  
  
"Terrible. They never smiled or laughed. They just kinda moped around for an entire year. Of course, I'm kinda mad at Goku cause he didn't tell me that you had died."  
  
"I think that had something to do with Kami. He didn't want it to be broadcast."  
  
"Still it would have been nice to know. So Rika, what's Raditz's story?"  
  
"If you really want to know that bad Bulma, you could have just asked."  
  
"Rad! Geez you scared us."  
  
"Sorry. I just came by to see if you wanted to spar before dinner little sister."  
  
"Ok. Sounds good."  
  
"Great see you outside in five." Raditz said pushing himself off of the doorframe and walking off.  
  
"Bulma what's up with you and Raditz?"  
  
"What nothing! Why would you think that there was?"  
  
"Oh I don't, but you wish there was don't you?"  
  
"Maybe." Bulma said blushing.  
  
"Good." Rika said getting up and crossing the room. "Oh and by the way Bulma, I never really cared much for Yamucha."  
  
"Yeah, neither did I." Bulma mumbled to herself.  
  
~  
  
"Raditz haven't you heard of a thing called knocking?" Rika asked stepping out into the backyard.  
  
"The door was open." Raditz shrugged, and continued stretching.  
  
"Yeah well next time knock." Rika said beginning to stretch as well. "Raditz what do you think of Bulma?"  
  
Raditz jerked, but quickly hid it. "She seems nice. I mean she did open up her house to us."  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Men." Rika grumbled continuing to stretch.  
  
***  
  
"Nappa how long until we arrive on that pitiful planet that Raditz is on?"  
  
"Another three months Prince Vegeta."  
  
"That's too long! See if you can cut down that time." Vegeta barked.  
  
"Yes Prince Vegeta."  
  
Soon I shall end Raditz's pitiful life. No one defies Prince Vegeta and gets away with it!  
  
***  
  
"So its getting really close to the time when we should be reviving Goku. So who wants to come with me to find the Dragonballs?" Bulma asked at breakfast.  
  
"I'll go with you Bulma." Raditz said in between mouthfuls of food.  
  
"Raditz don't talk with your mouth full!" Mika scolded.  
  
"Yes Mom." Raditz said blushing.  
  
"Well that's one. Are you coming Rika?"  
  
"No thanks Bulma. I think that Gohan and I are going to just hang out here. I think that I'll keep him up with his training too."  
  
"Anybody else? Chichi how about you?"  
  
"You know what I think I will go with you Bulma. It would be good for me to get out for a little while."  
  
"I think that I'll tag along too. I was pretty successful last time we had to gather the Dragonballs." Bardock said.  
  
"Anybody else?" Bulma asked one more time. Everyone else at the table nodded their heads no. "Ok so I guess its just going to be me, Rad, Chi, and Uncle Bardock. I guess we'll leave after lunch. There's still some things I need to get together."  
  
~  
  
Bulma was heading towards her lab when a strong arm reached out and yanked her into a nearby room. A towering body pressed her against the wall, and she felt her knees get really weak. "Raditz." She whispered.  
  
"I was hoping that this trip could be just us." Raditz whispered in Bulma's ear giving it a little nip.  
  
Bulma shuddered in pleasure. "Me too, but if I hadn't asked then everyone would know what's going on."  
  
"And what is going on Bulma?" Raditz asked gently nipping Bulma's neck.  
  
"Oh God Raditz. You don't know what you do to me."  
  
"I think that I have a pretty good idea." Raditz smirked. "Would you care to know what you do to me?" Raditz said grinding his hips into Bulma's.  
  
Bulma let out a low moan causing Raditz to smile. "I love you Raditz, but what you do to me is pure torture." Bulma said huskily.  
  
"Pleasures all mine. Now what do you say we spend some 'alone' time together?"  
  
"I say let's do it."  
  
"God I love you Bulma." Raditz said as he swept Bulma up into his arms.  
  
~  
  
"Where are Bulma and Raditz?" Mika asked as everyone gathered to say good-bye to those who were leaving on the hunt for the Dragonballs.  
  
"I think that went after some last minute equipment." Rika said quickly. Rika knew all about Bulma and Raditz relationship. She was the one who finally pushed them into it. Boy it sure was funny to see Bulma give Yamucha the old 'its not you, its me' break-up speech. I never knew guys could cry that hard!  
  
"Well they better get here soon. I want to get going." Bardock sighed.  
  
"Sorry we're late guys!" Bulma called running up to the group. "Rad and I had to get some last minute supplies."  
  
Raditz walked up and set the two boxes he was carrying in the plane. Then he, Bulma, Chichi, and Bardock entered. A few minutes later, the plane was lifting off into the air and shooting off as calls of good-bye and good luck were heard.  
  
"Hey Gohan, what do you say we go and spar. Then you can show me what your Uncle Rad has been teaching you."  
  
"Ok Aunt Rika! I'll go change and meet you in the backyard!" Gohan said running towards the house.  
  
"I hope they can find all the Dragonballs. I have a really bad feeling."  
  
"Geez Mom, now you sound like Dad with his visions. Don't worry I know that they'll find the Dragonballs and then everything will be ok. You'll see."  
  
"I hope you're right."  
  
***  
  
NOW ENTERING EARTH'S ATMOSPHERE. HIBERNATION SLEEP CANCELLED. NOW BEGINNING WAKE UP SQUENCE  
  
Prince Vegeta opened his eyes and quickly left the hibernation chamber. "Dang it Nappa why didn't you wake me sooner!" he barked as soon as he entered the bridge.  
  
"I'm sorry Prince Vegeta, but it was not my choice. You programmed the chamber."  
  
"Don't make excuses idiot!" Vegeta snarled backhanding Nappa. "Next time wake me sooner. Computer, how long until we land on Earth?"  
  
APPROXIMATLY THREE MINUTES  
  
"Good. Very soon I shall have your blood on my hands Raditz."  
  
***  
  
"Hey did you feel that Aunt Rika?"  
  
"Sure did kiddo."  
  
"What do you think it is?"  
  
"I don't know, but we're going to check it out."  
  
"Really? You'll let me go with you?"  
  
"Of course. You're more then ready for anything, and besides I'll be there just in case. Come on let's go!" Rika said shooting off into the air.  
  
"Hey wait!" Gohan said shooting off after her.  
  
~  
  
"This is the place that Kakarrot couldn't conquer? Pitiful."  
  
"Yeah well the inhabitants of this pitiful planet are going to kick your butt."  
  
"I highly doubt that girl." Vegeta said smirking. Nappa stood behind him laughing.  
  
"Prince Vegeta may I take care of this nuisance for you?"  
  
"Prince Vegeta? The Almighty Prince of Saiyens? Ha, you don't look like much." Rika said crossing her arms and smirking.  
  
"Why you insolent girl! I have wasted planets for less!"  
  
"I really don't see why Raditz was afraid of you. Wait a second you live for praying on the weak!"  
  
"Can you blame me? I just find them so much fun!"  
  
"Well I hope you remember every sick torturous thing that you did to him because I'm going to return it to you tenfold!" Rika screamed.  
  
"What's it to you girl? Raditz is just a low class, worthless elite soldier."  
  
"Well that low-class, worthless elite soldier is my brother, and I don't like what he's told me about you."  
  
"My my. It seems Raditz really has been keeping secrets from me. Now he has a sister as well. The next thing that you'll be telling me is that Bardock's alive and is your father." Vegeta said laughing.  
  
"Newsflash Vegeta Bardock is alive and is my father."  
  
"Jesus woman what do you take me for, an idiot."  
  
"No. Just the coward of a man that you are."  
  
"Coward. No one calls the Prince of Saiyens a coward. You want a fight girl you just got one."  
  
"Prince Vegeta she is unworthy. Let me fight her instead."  
  
"Ha so let your lackey fight for you! You truly are a coward Vegeta."  
  
"Girl the name is Prince Vegeta. Nappa does not fight my battles for me. This is between you and me. So are you going to stand there all day or are we going to fight?"  
  
"Oh we're going to fight alright." Rika said uncurling her white tail.  
  
Nappa's jaw dropped to the floor. "Vegeta she has a white tail." He stammered.  
  
"Hmm. Now we shall see if the Legendary truly can beat the Goddess."  
  
~  
  
"Goku come quickly! Something bad is about to happen!" King Kai yelled.  
  
"What is it King Kai?" Goku asked running over to the little man.  
  
"Your sister is about to fight Prince Vegeta all by herself, and I'm not sure if she's strong enough to do it! You have to contact your father and brother and have them get over to the battle sight as quickly as possible."  
  
"How do I do that King Kai? It's not like I can go back."  
  
"Just touch your hand to my shoulder and then speak."  
  
"Ok." Goku said reaching out and touching King Kai's shoulder.  
  
~  
  
"What's up with the scarf Bulma? I thought you hated those things?" Bardock asked. Both Raditz and Bulma jumped.  
  
"Oh I burned myself in my lab and just didn't feel like anybody knowing."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Silence filled the airship for a few minutes.  
  
Dad? Dad can you hear me?  
  
"Kakarrot?"  
  
Yep. Listen you have to go and save Rika.  
  
"Why what's going on?"  
  
"Who are you talking to Dad?" Raditz asked.  
  
"Your brother, now quiet. Kakarrot what's wrong with Rika?"  
  
She's about to fight Prince Vegeta by herself, and King Kai doesn't think that she's strong enough to do it! Oh and Dad there's another guy there along with Gohan.  
  
"Sounds bad. Don't worry Kakarrot we'll head on over there."  
  
Thanks Dad.  
  
"What did my Goku have to say Dad?"  
  
"Rika's fighting Prince Vegeta by herself! We need to get over there as fast as possible."  
  
"I'll go. You, ChiChi, and Bulma keep looking for the Dragonballs. We only have two more left to go. I have a feeling that we're going to need Kakarrot for this."  
  
"Are you sure Raditz?" Bulma asked with worry.  
  
"Yes. Now hurry and wish Kakarrot back." Raditz said jumping out of the plane and shooting off towards where he felt Rika's ki.  
  
"Well I for one am not going to let him go by himself. Hurry up and wish my Goku back." Chichi said jumping out of the plane and flying after Raditz.  
  
~  
  
Gohan watched as his Aunt grew angrier and angrier. He wasn't exactly sure what was going on. Apparently though, this had to be the man that had really hurt his Uncle Raditz. There was only one way that you could make his Aunt this mad, and that was to mess with her family.  
  
Gohan shuddered when he felt both of their powers hit the max. This can't be good. "Gohan what's going on?" A gruff voice asked startling Gohan.  
  
"Piccolo you scared me. Aunt Rika and I felt the power so we came here to investigate. She's really mad and I'm not sure why, but I think the guy she's going to fight had something to do with hurting Uncle Raditz."  
  
"Hmm." Piccolo snorted.  
  
"What are we going to do Piccolo?"  
  
"Absolutely nothing Gohan. Let's just see how this plays out."  
  
~  
  
"You have pretty impressive power for a girl." Vegeta said smirking.  
  
"What? This? Oh this is only a fraction of what I can actually do." Rika replied shrugging her shoulders.  
  
Vegeta just laughed. "That's a good joke girl. I'll remember that when I'm pounding you into the ground."  
  
"We'll see." Rika said getting into a ready stance. Vegeta quickly followed suit. They each stood there for about five minutes before Vegeta became impatient.  
  
"Well are you just gonna stand there all day girl?" Vegeta sneered.  
  
"What's the matter Veggie? Afraid to attack yourself?"  
  
"It's Prince Vegeta onna get it right!" Vegeta bellowed flying at top speed towards Rika.  
  
Now that's better. Rika thought to herself as she prepared for Vegeta's attack. Vegeta finally reached her and swung his arm forward. Rika easily dodged the punch and every other one that Vegeta threw at her. "Is that the best you can do Veggie?"  
  
"Insolent wench! The Goddess cannot beat the Legendary!" Vegeta screamed charging once again.  
  
Goddess? Lengendary? What does he mean? Rika was so confused at what Vegeta had said that she didn't see Vegeta's leg coming until too late. It hit her and she was knocked back into the nearby mountain. "Lucky shot." She stated standing back up. "You won't get another one." Rika said launching herself at Vegeta.  
  
~  
  
"Chichi you didn't have to come with me." Raditz said as they flew towards Rika's power.  
  
"They don't need me. I'll be more useful to you and Rika. Besides I know that Gohan will be there and if you think that I'm going to just stand by as my son is danger of being hurt, then-"  
  
"Ok Chi I get it. But we better hurry because things are really heating up."  
  
"Right." Chichi said as they both put on a burst of speed.  
  
~  
  
"Piccolo do you think that Aunt Rika can beat this Vegeta guy?"  
  
"I'm not sure Gohan. Right now they look about evenly matched." And I want to know what Vegeta meant by the Legendary and the Goddess. Somehow it sounds familiar.  
  
"Piccolo what are you doing here?" Raditz asked as he landed next to him and Gohan.  
  
"Came cause I felt the power levels."  
  
"How's she doing?"  
  
"Well so far its pretty even, but I have a feeling that they're both holding something back."  
  
"Why aren't you over there helping?" Chichi asked holding her son.  
  
"She doesn't need it. Besides Vegeta doesn't know that we're here yet. We have more of a surprise, if she does end up needing help."  
  
"Hey what happened to the big guy?" Gohan asked.  
  
"What big guy son?"  
  
"I think that he's referring to me." A voice said behind them.  
  
"Nappa." Raditz growled.  
  
"Traitor. Is she what kept you here and made you betray our Prince?" Nappa said nodding his head towards Chichi.  
  
"No, but she is Kakarrot's mate, so I suggest you leave her alone, lest you suffer my wrath."  
  
"You a low class elite, beat me? I find that very funny."  
  
"I hate to break it to you Nappa, but I have been training with both my father and my sister."  
  
"Hnn. Is that supposed to impress me?"  
  
"No, I'll let my fighting do all the talking." Raditz said as he got in a ready stance.  
  
"Prince Vegeta wanted to kill you himself, but seeing as he is busy right now, I don't think he'll care if I take care of you."  
  
"We'll see." 


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so sorry that I haven't updated in a really long time it's just that every time I go to update my stupid computer freezes up. Sorry the first chapter was so long, but I'm new to ffn so I wasn't sure how to work the whole thing. Well enough blubbering on with the fic!  
  
"So Veggie are you ready to give up yet?" Rika said smirking at the beaten and bloodied Prince. "You don't look so hot yourself onna." And it was true. Rika was beaten just as bad as Vegeta was, and her left arm hung uselessly at her side. "Don't worry Veggie I've still got some fight left in me." "Good." Vegeta smirked. "Ready for round two onna?" "Whenever you are." ~ "Ok Uncle Bardock," Bulma said checking her radar, "The last Dragonball should be right up this tree." "No problem Bulma. I fly up there, get it, and then we wish Kakarrot back as soon as were done." "Right." Bulma smiled as she watched Bardock fly to the top of the tree. Goku sure is going to be surprised when he gets back. I hope Rika is ok fighting that guy by herself. Raditz still has nightmares because of him. "Here we are Bulma." Bardock said handing Bulma the two star Dragonball. "Ok. Now all we have to do is summon the Dragon and make our wish." A few minutes later, Bulma and Bardock stood before the seven glowing Dragonballs. "Oh great Dragon I summon you!" Bulma shouted. The sky darkened, and a bright light shot into the sky and quickly formed into the dragon, Shelong. WHO HAS SUMMONED ME? "I have great Shelong." Bulma spoke up. STATE YOUR WISH. "Great Shelong we wish to bring Goku back to life." YOUR WISH IS GRANTED. Shelong said as he disappeared. The Dragonballs quickly turned back into stone and shot to all areas of the globe. "Ok so where is he?" Bulma asked. "Be patient Bulma." Bardock said as a bright white light appeared. ~ "Well Veggie it seems that I underestimated you." Rika grimaced after the last bout with Vegeta. "I can say the same of you, but what would I expect from the goddess." "What are you talking about?" "You mean your pathetic third class baka father never told you about the Legendary and the Goddess?" "My father is not a baka. Prepare to die; KAIOKEN!" Rika screamed as her energy doubled, then tripled. ~ Rika's power slammed into Raditz causing him to loose his concentration. Nappa punched him hard, and he crashed into the ground. "UNCLE RADITZ!" Gohan screamed. "I'm ok Gohan, but go and check on Rika. Something big is happening." "Alright. I'm going." Gohan said flying off towards where he had last seen his Aunt. "Gohan wait!" Chichi said starting to take off after him. "Chichi wait. He'll be ok. Raditz is going to need our help more now." "If you say so Piccolo." ~ "Oh dear Bubbles. If she continues expending her energy like that she won't last long enough against Vegeta. Even if she is the Goddess." King Kai said worriedly. "Can the Goddess defeat the Legendary King Kai?" Gregory asked. "I don't know Gregory. The legend states that they were equal in power, but I'm afraid for Rika because her energy was already depleted when she enacted the kaioken. I hope she can hold out until Goku can get there." ~ "What was that?" Bardock asked as the power slammed into him. "Kaioken. No Rika, you can't with all the energy you've already expended." "Goku what's going on?" Bulma asked. "Rika's using the kaioken. It's a technique that King Kai teaches that can double, or triple your strength depending on how you use it. Rika's used up too much energy already. If she continues she'll die." "Then we best get over there." Bardock said scooping up Bulma and flying off towards the power. Goku quickly followed. ~ "Impressive onna, but can you truly face the Legendary?" Vegeta said as he powered up with everything he had. Gohan landed a few miles from where his Aunt and Vegeta were. He couldn't get any closer because the energy was too strong. It radiated out like waves. "This is it Veggie. Don't hold anything back cause I won't. SOUL KISS!" Rika said as she sent her attack flying towards Vegeta. "BIG BANG ATTACK!" Vegeta yelled sending his attack at Rika. The two attacks collided and cancelled each other out. Damnit Both fighters thought as they collapsed into unconsciousness. ~ "Prince Vegeta!" Nappa yelled as he watched his leader fall. "Now!" Raditz yelled at Chichi and Piccolo. "RAPID FIRE!" "KAMAEAHMAEHA!" "MASENKO!" All slammed into the unsuspecting Nappa. "Noooo! Vegeta!" Nappa cried as he disintegrated into dust. "Come on guys let's go check on Rika now." ~ Gohan waited until he was sure no one was around and then started heading towards his Aunt. He stopped and went back into hiding when he noticed Vegeta stirring. Vegeta's head swam as he struggled to become conscious. So the Goddess is almost as powerful as the Legendary. With a little training she may be a tool I can use. Vegeta thought as he stood and hobbled over to Rika's body. She is quite attractive. No matter, she'll be coming home with me, but how to hide her from Frieza. Vegeta pushed a button on a remote and smirked as he heard his pod starting up and heading towards him. Bending down he picked up Rika's body. Gohan ripped from his hiding spot and flew towards Vegeta. "You aren't taking her anywhere." "And who's gonna stop me, you?" "You bet." "I don't think so brat. I have plans for the Goddess and they don't include you so, goodbye." Vegeta said as he fired a ki blast and Gohan. Despite the block the energy still caused Gohan to fly back into a tree and loose consciousness. "Obstinate brat. I do have to thank Raditz for riding me of that baka Nappa though." Vegeta mumbled as he entered his pod. A few minutes later it shot up into the sky. ~ Gohan groggily opened his eyes only to shut them again as the bright light assaulted his eyes. Assessing his body he found that everything hurt. After a few minutes he tried opening his eyes again this time with better results. Looking around he noticed that he was in his room and that everyone was in there with him. "Morning sunshine." Raditz said. "What happened?" "That's what we would like to know." Bulma said. "Aunt Rika!" Gohan shouted. "What about Rika Gohan?" Bardock asked. "Vegeta took her! I tried to stop him, but he was too strong for me." "He took her? How did it happen son?" Goku asked. "After Rika had powered up to her fullest, both her and Vegeta shot their strongest attacks at each other. They both cancelled each other out, and fell. Vegeta was the first to wake up. He took Rika, and when I tried to stop him, he blasted me into a tree." "So now what do we do?" Bulma asked. "We go and see Kami." 


End file.
